Invincibility Statue
The Invincibility Statue is one of the game twists. It is hidden somewhere on the island in TD: Level One and TD: All-Stars. If found, the player who found it can get automatic invincibility at an elimination ceremony. TD: Level One The Invinicibility Statue first appeared in . Chris said that whoever found it would be the most powerful player "ever". In [[]], Jaydn says that he's been looking for the Invincibility Statue, and that it could protect him from Freddie. He then realized that Freddie could be doing the same thing, and he finished by saying that it was an all-out war. Freddie says in the confessional later the same thing. The statue disapeared for the next three episodes. In [[]], Chris revealed that somebody had found the idol. In the same episode, when the contestants had to vote, Freddie said in a confessional that he really hoped that Jaydn never found the idol. Luckily for him, Jaydn was eliminated in that episode. In the next episode, Kaleb had the most votes, but he revealed that he had the statue. Therefore, Hannah was eliminated, with the second most votes. TD: All-Stars Unlike the first season, where the merge marked the time when the invincibility statue was revealed, the existance of the Invincibility Statue in this season was in the first episode. Chris reveals at the elimination ceremony that the statue would be returning. In [[]], Elijah reveals that he has been looking for the statue ever since it was announced. The statue disappears in the next two episodes, but in Moon Madness, while in the forest, Kaleb said in the confessional that he had found the statue in the first season, so he shouldn't have a problem finding it in this season. In the same episode, Freddie says that the statue could save him from elimination. In No One Eggspects the British Opposition, Chris says that if you find the invincibility statue in the challenge, you get to keep it. This excites everyone. Later, Elijah desperately searches for the statue while at the same time looking for eggs. This clearly annoys Jaydn. Later on in the episode, Freddie tries to get an egg from a duck, but he fails. The egg falls on him and cracks open. This reveals that the statue is in the egg. Nathan was watching behind him, but Freddie doesn't notice as he hides the egg in the sand as he says that anyone could be watching him and that he knew that someone would steal it from him. Nathan later steals the statue, and his team loses that day. Nathan had the most votes, but he used the statue on Landon, who had the second most votes. Landon was sent home that night. After his elimination, Chris revealed that there was another statue hidden somewhere to the contestants, which made some excited while it made others frustrated. The statue disappears in the next episode, but in You Reggata Be Kidding Me, in a confessional, Freddie tells the viewers about how he longs to find the statue as it could protect him from people, as he starts to wonder if someone is eavesdropping, and he ends the confessional distressed. In the same episode, Elijah went under the water just to find the Invincibility Statue. Category:Game twists History Category:Game twists Category:Game elements